Chapter 14
Shingi Ikkyu is the 14th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu brings down a wall in the Archery Club's room that has on it several Japanese characters that signify the past victories of the club. Once Karen goes to the meeting, she votes in favor of the reconstruction of the old school building, much to everyone's shock. Albeit, Ushio returns, confronting Ryu and the Supernatural Studies Club. Summary Toranosuke is in disbelief when he hears that Ryu is going to bust Karen out. He reminds Ryu that the Supernatural Studies Club will face the consequences of his actions, but Ryu claims that he is curious as to what would happen. Despite his comments, Toranosuke quickly changes his mind and sides with Ryu, much to the latter's shock. Karen questions how Ryu plans to get them out, with Ryu informing her that he will solely make a hole in a wall. As Ryu gets ready to throw a wooden shelf into the wall, Karen stops him, and reminds him that they cannot destroy the wall; she loves the room. However, the wall Karen protects so dearly has several Japanese characters engraved in it. The engraving state "Shingi Ikyuu," to which Toranosuke gives a false explanation, misunderstanding the true meaning behind it. The characters are supposed to read "Shingi Ittai," which means mind and skill as one. The tradition in the Archery Club is that whenever their team wins a tournament, they add a stroke in the phrase. Karen explains that she wanted it to be complete, revealing that there is but one stroke left to add. Toranosuke tells her that the wall must come down, since it is stopping her from going to the meeting. Ryu asks her if she is going to watch as someone else destroys it, or if she will destroy it herself. Ryu then adds in the final stroke, and tells Karen to win the next match. She agrees to bring the wall down and goes to the meeting. Back at the club, the girls are extremely angry because the President already knows about Ryu's power, assuming that the club is going to be disbanded. In the midst of their argument, Ushio enters the room. He insults the club, however he bring news that Karen voted in favor at the meeting, permitting the reconstruction of the old school building. The Supernatural Studies gets the money necessary for its activities, freeing it of any disbandment warning. Ushio asks Ryu how they convinced her to support, but Ryu refuses to tell him, reminding him that he is the person who locked them in the room. The two go into a bickering argument, and when Ushio leaves the room, he assures them that Nene will be the next President. Toranosuke realizes that the reason why Ushio was trying to persuade Karen was because he wanted Nene to become the next president. He also reveals that Nene and him are fighting over who will be the next Student Council President. Ryu ponders why Ushio is aiding Nene. After school, Toranosuke questions Ryu on his connection with Ushio, but Ryu refuses to go into detail, telling Toranosuke that Ushio and he knew each other back in middle school. Shortly enough, from behind, Karen, in her school uniform, comes up to Yamada and asks for a kiss. Ryu refuses, and is, unfortunately, flipped once again. Characters in Order of Appearance #Toranosuke Miyamura #Ryu Yamada #Karen Kimishima #Miyabi Ito #Urara Shiraishi #Ushio Igarashi #Nene Odagiri (Flashback) Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2